losthejourneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Forget my Husband! Parts 1
This is the eleventh story written in the series. It's a Francisca centric-episode. *'Part 1' Francisca wake up. Oh my God, maybe is Jennifer dead. Francisca was runnin to the Save Way. Francisca looked at the burinin place and jumped into the place. She saw Jennifer and taked her out of the place. Jennifer, do you hear me? asked Francisca. Jennifer! Jennifer! God if you live, save this woman! Please God I believe in you! said Francisca. Francisca knockt on the heart of Jennifer. Flashback: Francisca Rumble Francisca was with Bob Crash. Mother, go away, go to a save place said Bob. Francisca was runnin away. Jennifer was runnin to her. Come, with me said Jennifer. Francisca followed Jennifer. Here is The Muntogomone House, build by by my ex-boyfriend, here can you sleep said Jennifer. Thank you Jennifer, but Bob your boyfriend! Is he safely? asked Francisca. Yes, he have to take all of the evidence, so no one could arrest him. That takes more then 1 day said Jennifer. If you excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom said Jennifer. Do you wanna come? asked Jennifer. That's good said Francisca. They were both in the bath. Francisca, have you ever kissed a woman? asked Jennifer. No, why? asked Francisca. Oh, just a question said Francisca. I'm going to my bed and take a good night sleep said Francisca. That's good said Jennifer. Here's a flashlight said Jennifer. Maybe it's to dark in your bed said Jennifer. Francisca was in bed, but Jennifer was knocking on the door. What's the matter? asked Francisca. Do you wanna try it to kiss a woman? asked Jennifer. Are you bisexual? asked Francisca. Yes, I'm bisexual, but Patrick and Bob are unaware of this said Jennifer. So, do you wanna trying it. You're 35 and I'm 25 said Jennifer. 1 kiss, not anymore said Francisca. Jennifer was in the bed with Francisca. Jennifer was given Francisca a kiss and the 2 were beginning to kiss each other. Stop! said Francisca. What's the matter? Patrick is dead and Bob is gone said Jennifer. You're right and Francisca and Jennifer were going to kiss each other more. Good night! laught Jennifer. *- Come on said Francisca. Jennifer wake up. What happened? asked Jennifer. Bob and Patrick were trying to kill you said Francisca. You saved my life said Jennifer. We are meant to be together said Jennifer. We have to find Mandy said Jennifer. *'Part 2' Jennifer stand up. Come we have to save Mandy, that evil Elisabeth Smatthouse has kidnapped her said Jennifer. Wait! said Francisca. Is it good if i give you a kiss? asked Francisca. Yes, do it! said Jennifer. Francisca gave Jennifer a kiss. That was a nice kiss said Jennifer. A woman came out of the bushes. She had a gun with her. I'm Erica Gwenston. And you're going to walk with me, so I can kill you both safely said Erica. How did you know where to find us? asked Jennifer. I just know said Erica. You are a member of The Arkman Truth said Francisca. You're the group who is following us and is trying to kill us so nobody could see that said Francisca. How do you know? asked Erica. Erica heard something from the bushes. Joanna Colleen came out of the bushes. Who are you? asked Erica. Joanna shot Erica dead. You saved us said Jennifer. That was coincidence, because I was in the park said Joanna. Save your daughter, I don't wanna have anything to do with you Jennifer. You're a smart and good-looking girl, but you're not meant to be with me Jennifer said Joanna. Jennifer was runnin out the park and found a car. This is Nick Ritson with Family Affair. *''When you have a relation with a family member'' *''Your love to your mother or daughter do you have to remember'' *''Remember love in your life'' *''And marrie and you have a wife'' *''Love is everywhere'' *''I swear'' Jennifer and Francisca were in the car. Is there something that you wanna tell me? asked Francisca. We're going to the police and ask them to make posters of Mandy Crash said Jennifer. I love you, but you're my mother-in-law and I can't this not doing it to Bob. That 1 night that we had sex with each other, if they discovered it, I have to hide myself said Jennifer. I will gonna help you with that and your plans said Francisca. We have to begin a new start. Jennifer was stopping. We're going to the Chess Brothers. No, then we're dead! said Francisca. No, because I have an idea! said Jennifer.